Verde, verde que te quiero verde
by Giu Giu Salamander
Summary: Gajeel pretendía algo fácil: pintar a Levy de verde para la época primaveral y hacer "efectivos" sus "encuentros amistosos". Confió el nuevo novato del gremio y su magia de reanimación pero las cosas su pusieron raras y ahora él tenía pechos y Levy era alto. ¿Qué resultara de esto? Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Gender Bender" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


**Título:** Verde, verde que te quiero verde

**Atención: **Dueño y troll-creador de Fairy Tail es Hiro Mashima quien es un troll que da mucho fanservice y no pone en popa su manga.

**Resumen:** Gajeel pretendía algo fácil: pintar a Levy de verde para la época primaveral y hacer "efectivos" sus "encuentros amistosos". Confió el nuevo novato del gremio y su magia de reanimación pero las cosas su pusieron raras y ahora él tenía pechos y Levy era alto. ¿Qué resultara de esto? _Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín: "Gender Bender" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola hola! ¡Soy Eagle Gold con mi primer Gale! Sí, mi primer GaLe. Y para ello cuento con mi OC personal que hará debut aquí él es ni más ni menos que: Steve Mc Young, mago de la reanimación. Por ahora será un secundario que más tarde le hare su historia y todo lo que requiere un OC personalizado.

Volviendo al reto, voy a cumplir con el Reto de San Valentín: "Gender Bender" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore" y consiste en que un persona hombre se vuelva mujer y viceversa y para ello se me designo la palabra **verde** como eje principal y bueno, aquí está el resultado de ello.

Sin más palabrerío de autora desdichada y huraña les dejo mi historia.

¡Disfrútenla como helado en verano!

* * *

— ¡Tú novato! — el mencionado se giró y se encontró con Gajeel Redfox, dragón slayer de hierro.

— ¿Yo? — Oh, pregunta inteligente.

— ¿Acaso hay otro novato? Porque él último en unirse fui yo y no soy nada novato. —nuevamente el llamado novato tragó saliva. Y no pudo decir más nada, el mago de hierro lo tomó de la capucha de su campera y lo llevo consigo a un lugar apartado del gremio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Escucha huraño…

— ¿Huraño? — interrumpió.

— Tsk, con ese peinado solo puedo pensar eso. — recriminó Gajeel. El novato frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Para tu información soy Steve Mc Young y sí quieres burlarte de mí aspecto prefiero irme. — pero cuando iba a irse Gajeel lo tomó del brazo y le ¿rogó? Que se quedase — ¿Qué quieres?

El mago expresó su situación: Era la primavera y para un dragón slayer era la época de producir descendencia. Por su edad, él ya debía haber hecho eso pero no había encontrado pareja hasta ahora. La pequeña Levy Mc Garden era la elegida por el dragón slayer y para ello había oído por parte de Pantherlily que hay colores relacionados con la época que podían ayudarlo a poder procrear de manera efectiva: un color a elegir era el verde que representaba fertilidad.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres que anime un bote de pintura y se lo arroje? — resumió Steve. Gajeel asintió y rio risueño. — Okay, lo intentaré…

En otra parte del gremio, específicamente la biblioteca del gremio, una joven peli-azul leía sobre las magias perdidas de los dragones buscando alguna forma de conseguir que su _suegro dragón_ pudiese volver al lado de su_ dragón slayer novio._

— ¡Por Kami-sama! — suspiró derrotada y cayendo de cara al libro que leía. — ¡Esto es complicado!

— ¡Animo Levy-chan! Sé que podrías…— la mencionada alzó su vista y se encontró con su amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

— Lu-chan, solo quiero encontrar al padre de Gajeel para primavera.

La rubia acarició la cabeza se su amiga.

— Sé que lo harás, eres muy inteligente. Eso Gajeel lo reconoce.

— Oh claro, solo porque le _cocino_ el hierro que le gusta. — refunfuño inflando sus cachetes y luego exhalando el aire. — Por cierto Lu-chan, ¿Sabes qué pasa con los dragones slayer esta primavera?

Lucy se puso roja.

— Sí, algo me ha dicho Natsu. Estoy algo nerviosa.

— Gajeel a mí me ha dicho que no quiere soportar ningún crio hasta dentro de unos años. — Levy suspiró resignada. Después de un año de separarse tras los sucesos de Tártaros y que ambos comenzasen una relación, esperaba tener una familia. Era cierto que era joven, tenía solo veinte años- de aspecto porque en realidad debería de tener casi treinta- pero sus deseos de una familia eran latentes, no podía cuidar de Lily como su niño por siempre ni tampoco a sus compañeros de grupo.

— Tú tienes suerte, Natsu si o si quiere tener descendencia esta primavera. A mí no me molesta pero aún sigo fastidia porque se fue un año sin avisarme. — contestó la rubia con algo de molestia ante el abandonado del mago de fuego hace un año atrás.

— Deberías perdonarlo Lu-chan.

La rubia de pronto fue rodeada por un aura maligna.

— Eso lo dices porque a ti no te dejaron una nota de cuarta.

— ¡Lu-chan, das miedo! — dijo Levy con pavor.

— ¡Oe, Luce! ¡Es hora de jugar! — la alegrona voz del dragón slayer de fuego saco a la maga estelar de sus cabales malignos y la pasó a un estado de pavor como cuando se le quita el pastel a Erza. — ¡Luce! ¡Nuestros hijos no se va hacer solos!

—Lo siento Levy-chan, debo huir…—y sin más la rubia salieron huyendo de la biblioteca de su explosivo novio.

Natsu llegó a la biblioteca segundos después.

— Oh, Levy. ¿Has visto a Lucy?

— Salió por la puerta trasera. — oh, sí. Levy McGarden no dejaría que su amiga se salga con la suya.

— ¡Gracias! — y sin más el mago de fuego salió en busca de su compañera. Levy rio.

— Estos chicos…— pensaba a sus adentros. —…por lo menos Gajeel es algo considerado.

— ¡Achus!

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien? — indagó la maga de escritura. Pasaron unos segundos y no escuchó a nadie. —Ha de ser algún animal.

— En realidad…— pero la boca de Steve fue tapada por la mano del ex-miembro de Phamtom Lord.

— Tú solo calla y has tu magia. — ordenó.

— Necesito concentrarme y tu presencia no me ayuda en eso. — pidió Mc Young. Redfox suspiró y se alejó unos metros de él pero un mal movimiento hizo que provocase ruido y alertara a Levy. — ¡Vaya idiota! — pensó el mago.

— Gajeel…

— Enana…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — indagó.

— Etto, yo… ¡No creas que te buscaba como Salamander a la coneja! — dijo todo nervioso el joven perforado en las cejas y rojo como la cabellera de Erza. — Solo me corroboraba de que estuvieras fuerte.

— Eh…gracias, Gajeel. —Levy se sonrojo hasta competir con su novio quien se puso más nervioso. — ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

— Tsk, sí.

Mientras la pareja conversaba de temas triviales, el mago de reanimación comenzó a mover el bote pintura verde hacía la maga de escritura sólida. Todo parecía salir en popa salvo que, una ligera picazón en la nariz provoco que Steve dejara una de sus manos libres del control y por descuido comenzó a animar otro objeto y llevarlo hacia donde estaba la pareja.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó el novato y el movimiento brusco que hizo al alertarse provocó que ambos objetos impactaran abruptamente con Gajeel y Levy que en esos momentos se besaban.

Un estruendo comenzó a producirse entre ambos jóvenes. Levy gritaba porque estaba cubierta de pintura y Gajeel contenía las ganas de ir a patear al trasero de Steve. De pronto, una especie a aura eléctrica comenzó a rodearlos y de momento a otro los dejo inconscientes.

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Gajeel, Levy! — Steve se acercó a ellos. Por suerte no tenían heridas ni afectos de magia en ellos. Salvo…— ¡Dios! ¡El abuelo me advirtió de esto!

— ¿Qué te pasa? — indagó Gajeel incorporándose. La cabeza le dolía por alguna extraña razón — ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos? — el dragón slayer se miró completamente. ¡Donde estaban sus músculos! ¡Y porque tenía pechos! — ¡Que me hiciste estúpido! Eh… ¡Hablo como la enana!

— ¿De qué hablas Gajeel? ¿Cómo que hablas como…— la peli-azul se quedó estática al oírse hablar y se miró. ¿Dónde estaban sus pechos? — Oh por dios…

Steve tragó saliva. Iba a morir. Iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Soy alta, digo alto! — exclamó para sorpresa de la ahora dragona slayer y Steve. — Lo malo es que no tengo los pocos pechos que tenía. ¡Gajeel! ¡Necesito un abrazo!

— Oh ¿Eh? Claro…— el convertido en chica fue abrazar a su pareja paro había algo raro. Algo era distinto. Miro para abajo.

Claro: sus pechos y el hecho de que había perdido masa muscular.

Echo un vistazo a Steve.

Iba a matarlo.

— ¡No me mires así! — se defendió él amenazado. La chica Gajeel gruño. — ¡Lo de pintar a Levy-sama con pintura verde para la fertilidad fue idea tuya! ¡Ah, ¿Qué dije?!

¡Ahora así iba a matarlo!

— ¡Puño del dragón de hierro! —y sin más la pareja de McGarden se lanzó al mago pero se detuvo por la carcajada de Levy. — ¿Y tú de que te ríes enana?

— Jajá, en primera: Soy más alta que tú y segundo: ¡Te ves muy gracioso peleando con ese cuerpo! — el chico Levy hecho a rodar al suelo de la risa que le provocaba. — Y sí querías tener hijos solo me los hubieses pedido. Yo en verdad lo deseo hace mucho. — al terminar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Steve se desmayó.

Y Gajeel lo secundó.

Levy suspiró.

— Kami-sama, agradezco tener fuerza ahora.

Y Levy llevó a ese par de idiotas a la enfermería. Horas más tarde, ambos despertaron algo confundidos y sin entender el motivo de su desmayó.

— ¡La enana, digo el enano quería niños! — recordó la peli-negra mirando al mago de reanimación. — ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora seré yo quien deba llevarlos!

— Espera Gajeel…

— ¡No podré hacer mi canto de macho nunca más! —comenzó a apenarse.

— Gajeel…

— ¡Salamander se burlara de mí! ¡Incluso la mocosa podrá burlase! — sollozaba.

— ¡Gajeel! — gritó el mago tirándole un jarrón. — ¡El efecto rebote puede solucionarse!

— ¿Efecto rebote? — indagó la dragona slayer.

— Sí Gajeel, es un efecto secundario de la magia de re-animación que se produce cuando dos objetos hechizados chocan con animales o personas. — agregó un recién llegado Levy junto a un libro. — Ese rebote puede ser cualquier cosa, en nuestro caso nos cambió de sexo.

—Tsk. ¿Y cómo lo resolvemos? — indagó el hombre convertido en mujer.

La cara del ahora mago se puso roja.

— Enano, no puede ser más terrible de que yo este con pechos…

— Bueno…— suspiró Levy — Te lo diré. Tenemos que cumplir el objetivo que tenía la cosa que me lanzaste.

Steve casi de desmaya de no ser por la mano de Gajeel que lo sacudió.

— Sé que cumpliría el bote pero… ¿Y lo otro que me lanzaste huraño?

— Bueno, por lo recuerdo era un libro erótico —comenzó a hablar — y bueno…

Gajeel se levantó de la cama mirando a Steve y luego a Levy, pero con una mirada picaresca a _él_. Luego se giró al novato.

— Consigue unos botes de verde y luego vete. — le ordenó y Steve salió horrorizado ante esa mirada lujuriosa.

Una mirada lujuriosa de dragón slayer en celo.

Mierda.

Fairy Tail era un gremio ruidoso y alocado sin duda.

Dejo los botes y bajo como un rayo de Laxus a la barra. Mirajane lo miró confundido.

— Te vi con Gajeel y Levy hoy, ¿Todo bien? — indagó.

— Digamos que la situación se puso verde, muy verde. — expresó intentando no oír los gemidos que comenzaron a retumbar en el gremio reconstruido. Todos miraron confundidos hacía la enfermería.

— Creo que necesitaré terapia después de esto Mira-nee — expresó Lisanna a su hermana.

— Ara, ara. ¿Y quiénes son ahora?

— ¡¿Quiénes son ahora?! — la mirada del novato se tornó aterrada. ¿Acaso era un hobbie escuchara miembros del gremio en sus cosas?

— Gajeel y Levy-chan. — contestó la albina y su hermana solo suspiró — Oh, ¿Tu eres el nuevo? Steve Mc Young ¿Cierto? — Steve asintió ante la mirada curiosa de la Animal Soul. — Oí que tienes magia de re-animación ¿Quisieras re-animarme algo?

— Podría usar los botes de pintura verde que sobraron de la última pintura. Sobraron muchos. — sugirió Mirajane.

— ¡Gran idea Mira-nee! ¿Tú que dices Steve-kun? ¿Eh? ¿Steve-kun? — Lisanna miró hacia donde el muchacho nuevo debía estar pero, no estaba.

— Salió corriendo apenas mencionaste las pinturas…— un nuevo grito de la enfermería aturdió al gremio. — Ara, ara. Te acompañe a terapia Lisanna.

— Si estuviera Erza ya habría descuartizado a Gajeel. — acotó Lisanna.

— Oh sí, y evitaríamos estos ruidos.

Ambas hermanas asintieron.

Pantherlily se acercó a barra algo nervioso.

— No puedo creerlo…— acotó el exceed gigante. — A lo que ha llegado ese come-hierro.

— ¿Eh?

— Oh, le dije a Gajeel que el color verde representaba fertilidad y bueno…vio al chico nuevo salir huyendo. Hace rato estaba con Gajeel y un bote de pintura a en la biblioteca. — Pantherlily tapó sus orejas ante un nuevo ruido. — Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Mirajane y Lisanna suspiraron.

Sin dudas deberían invitar a Steve a su terapia.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Y aquí estamos en el final, en verdad no pensaba incluir esta parte de la barra y mucho menos a Lily pero salió sola. ¿Qué tal el fic? ¿Les gusto acaso? ¿O lo odiaron? A mí me encanto mi primer GaLe y ya me veo escribiendo nuevamente de ellos. Por ahora dejo esto, ¡Es todo amigos!

Saludos y gracias.


End file.
